Hey Arnold! The High School Years
by BellaMay76
Summary: Sequel to HA! The Jr High yrsMiss Popularity. Rating is Just a Precaution!


Authors Note: This is Part 2 to my story Hey Helga! The Jr High Yrs and Miss Popularity(Which was one story that I didnt know how to combine). This story takes place in High School and Arnold and Helga have been going strong for 4 1/2 yrs now. They are nearing the end of their Senior Yr. What other couples have formed (or split) since we last saw them? What is the next step for Arnold and Helga.? Sorry to those of you who are sick of the whole Arnold/Helga thing but hey, no one ever gets sick of Romeo and Juliet do they? Well , maybe they do but SO WHAT!! LOL! Just read and flame away!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely close to Hey Arnold!, Craig Bartlett, or Yahoo! Soda! (I just wish I did!)  
  
CHAPTER ONE--CAPS AND GOWNS  
  
"I still say we should of gone with Plum and Passion Fruit as the graduation colors, " Rhonda Wellington Llyodd lamented pitifully as she was being measured for her cap and gown.  
  
"Rhonda, they were basically the same color," Nadine laughed as she held her arms apart to be measured as well. "Plus I don't think the boys would appreciate marching around like Barney the dinosaur during commencement."  
  
"Geez, Princess, you still got the last say so in our color, so pipe down!" came a mock obnoxious voice from further down the corridor. Despite her impeccable training at having her clothes tailored, Rhonda whipped her head around at the sound of that particular voice, causing the hired seamstress to fall backwards with a mouthful of pins and measuring tape.  
  
"Very funny, Helga, " Rhonda replied sheepishly as the willowy, lanky blonde came into better view. " I thought you were Connie or Maria. They're still pissed that they didnt get their first choice in the colors. They think they should of had seniority since they are the oldest graduating seniors. Besides Patty and Harold, anyways, " The seamstress dusted herself off and glared unappreciativley at Rhonda. "ANYWAYS, " Rhonda laughed,"It;s not my fault they were held back twice!"  
  
Helga laughed, along with all the other senior girls that were lined up and down the halls of P.S.121. She brushed a long strand of wheat colored hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was no longer the old blustery, devil-may-care Helga of years gone by. No, she was much sweeter and kinder, although she still knew how to give Ol'Betsy a work out when needed, it just seemed like there was less occurence of this as time went on. Her large blue eyes sparkled, her cheeks slightly flushed a rosy tint in her porcelian skin. And oddly, a smile seemed to always play on the corners of her lips, a drastic change from her legendary scowl. Some say the change in her came when her parents moved to Alaska to be near her sister Olga. Some say it was when she made up with her parents and Olga. But those close to her knew the truth, and what really brought out the tender, hidden side of Helga G.Pataki--ARNOLD.  
  
Arnold sighed dreamily as he stretched out for Basketball practice. He smiled as he remembered his date with Helga the night before, and blushed slightly. Helga. Who would of ever thought that the Terror of P.S. 118 would some day make him so utterly happy, yet alone be his girlfriend of the past 4 1/2 yrs. After the fateful "just friends" date from the 7th grade, he had discovered his true feelings for her, and they had been together ever since.  
  
Sure, they had their ups and downs like all relationships. Helga had almost moved to Alaska at the last minute when her parents and Olga had made ammends with her, causing her to almost break things off with him in order to repair her family ties. Olga was the one who told her not to let Arnold slip through her fingers. There was also the Lila incident of 10th grade, when Little Miss Perfect finally confessed her undying love for Arnold. When the feelings weren't reciprocated, she went on a gossip spree, first telling Arnold and anyone who would listen that Helga was seeing Stinky Peterson behind his back. Then, she started saying that Arnold had gotten her pregnant from a drunken one night stand. Of course, everyone knew Arnold didn't drink and also that Lila had been messing around with Wolfgang VanAlst. Nevertheless, they had survived the slings and arrows that goes along with all relationships worth holding on to, and neither could be happier.  
  
"Arnie! I need your express, confidential, and utter and complete attention!", boomed Coach Wittenburg as Arnold stood up to get on the bench.  
  
"What'cha need, Coach?," Arnold asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"As you know, the end of the school year is almost upon us, as well as graduation. There's some big hoe-down all you youngsters are supposed to attend, some kind of formal and dressed up event called-uh, end of the year, --uh" he stammered, searching furiously for the correct term.  
  
"Senior Prom?" Arnold asked.  
  
"That's the very same thing! Right-end of the year senior prom thingy. Anyways, I need some of you athletic types to help decorate, and also hang some crepe paper and all that jazz. I need you and Johanssen to stay after tonight after practice, to stradgetisize."  
  
"Uh, alright Coach, but, umm, no offense, I thought Rhonda Lllyodd and Sheena Thomas were heading up the prom committee. Shouldn't we consult with them first?" Arnold asked, looking completely confused.  
  
"Committee? I had no idea there was a committee for something like this. Good thinking there, Arnie. We'll commence operation prom thingamajiggy at oh eight hundred hours, after I speak with the chairwoman." Coach Wittenburg walked away with his clipboard, looking quite pleased with himself, even if it was Arnold's quick thinking that made his day easier.  
  
Prom! Arnold had completely forgotten with all the commotion of preparing for graduation next month that prom was right around the corner! He still had to consult with Helga as to what colors he would need for his tux and talk to Grandpa about renting a limo. Arnold smiled widely again at the thought of Helga, and charged out onto the basketball court, ready to rumble.  
  
Let me know what you think! I know basketball is usually a winter sport too, but humor me. I promise a bigger chapter next time, as well as the low down on the other couples and Lila's little scams. 


End file.
